Insatiable
Insatiable is the 23rd episode of Teen Wolf Season 3. It was viewed by 2 million viewers during its initial airing on MTV. Synopsis Kira faces an unexpected enemy. Full Recap In the shower at school, Deaton removes the Nogitsune flies from the twins and Isaac by sticking his fingers down their throat and removing them by hand. Deaton says there are now two Stiles and one of them took Lydia. Melissa gives Stiles a medical exam as he is resting on Scott’s bed. She checks his pupil reactions with a penlight and reluctantly holds his wrist to check his pulse. She says Stiles seems normal physically but he is concerned that he’s not really himself. Scott helps Stiles downstairs where Noshiko Yukimura is waiting. Kira rushes in and tells her mom to stop but it’s too late. Two Oni appear in the McCall’s living room and quickly grab the back of Stiles’ neck. The demon’s eyes glow firefly yellow and they let go. The Oni vanish as Stiles falls to the ground with the kanji for “self” burned into his neck. Noshiko explains that it is too close to dawn now for the Oni to find the Nogitsune and they won’t be active until “tomorrow” night. In the tunnels under the old Oak Creek Internment Camp, Lydia hears the screams of all the people who died there during WWII. Nogitsune/Stiles taunts her, asking if the voices are telling her that Stiles is dying. She flees down the tunnel seeking an exit but finding none. She defies the Nogitsune saying she won’t tell him anything. He says she won’t have to because she’ll be screaming. Noshiko explains the board game “GO” to Kira. Her daughter is frustrated that they are wasting time on a game when life and death hang in the balance. Noshiko points out that it’s all just a game to the Nogitsune and that she must learn to play to understand what is going on and save her friends. ::: EDITOR’S NOTE: A quick introduction to the game of GO *At the beginning of the game, the board is empty. *One player takes the black stones, the other player the white ones. *The player with the black stones makes the first move. *A move is made by placing a stone on an intersection. *A player can play on any unoccupied intersection he/she wants to. *The object is to take territory on the board, surrounding and removing your opponent’s pieces. Deputy Parrish tells the Sheriff to go home but he is waiting for word on Stiles and won’t leave. They begin to discuss why the young officer chose to come to Beacon Hills. He says he was “drawn here” and he knew there were openings. Those openings created by Matt’s deputy murder spree in Fury. Parrish says he’s not worried about the statistics. The Sheriff prepares to go home when Stiles and Scott arrive. Father and Son embrace. The sheriff wants to know if it’s over. Scott says “not yet.” Derek comes to see Argent. He questions why, when the former hunter had the chance, he didn’t shoot him (unspoken here is that Derek was responsible for his wife's death). Argent says they’re not enemies anymore. He then points out that if the Nogitsune is able to pull off a stunt like having the werewolves go crazy (see De-Void) then he will likely be coming for them. The Sheriff is trying to wrap his head around the current situation, wondering what the Nogitsune would need with a Banshee. Stiles speculates that perhaps he needs her talent to find a dead body. The Sheriff turns to Scott saying he got the “whole story” from Noshiko. This triggers Stiles’ memory of Meredith talking on a dead phone line at Eichen House (see Echo House). Deputy Parrish calls Eichen House and finds out that “Meredith Walker” is still there but has been moved to the “Closed Unit” because she wouldn’t stop screaming. At Eichen House, The head orderly, Brunski, opens up the high security area of the facility for the Sheriff. He jokes about quieting Meredith with Haldol but when they make it to her cell they find she’s turned the tables, injected the orderly with the drug, and escaped. Ethan and Aiden are running through the woods, trying to pick up Lydia’s scent. They hear a round being chambered into a gun. They take off running as bullets begin to ping off the rocks and trees around them. They both take several bullets and fall. Aiden is unconscious. Ethan quickly realizes that the bullets are laced with Wolfsbane. He is pinned down but manages to get to his brother. Isaac and Allison find Lydia’s new Toyota Corolla abandoned in a locked parking lot. Isaac breaks the lock on the gate and they look for clues around the car. Issac says he smells anger. During their investigation, Allison questions if Isaac remembers the night they had sex. She worries that he was possessed during the encounter but he says it was actually him and not the Nogitsune fly when they were together. Allison, remembering a trick that she and Scott used to communicate in Season 2, breaths onto the driver’s side window of the car revealing the words “DONT FIND ME” in the condensation, traced by someone’s finger. Coach Finstock is pissed. He is shouting into his phone in front of the class expressing his dismay that the bill for his recent hospital visit, the one to remove an arrow from his stomach (see Letharia Vulpina), will cost $10,000. He turns to the class ready to launch into an indictment of the entire US healthcare system when Danny points out that they have a visitor in class. Meredith is sitting in the back row. Stiles has fallen asleep on the McCall’s living room sofa. He awakes with a start, panicked. Scott is there to reassure him, saying he won’t let him out of his sight. Scott says the Sheriff is questioning everyone at Eichen House about Meredith and everyone else is out looking for Lydia. Stiles is freezing. He puts on his jacket explaining that he just can’t seem to get warm. When Scott touches Stiles hand, his werewolf pain absorption ability kicks in automatically. Stiles says it’s not really pain, more like a dull ache all over, but he is lying. Kira calls Scott and explains that Meredith is at school. Coach questions her asking from which “insane asylum” she escaped. When Danny points out that “insane asylum” isn’t the proper term, Coach asks which “nut house” and Meredith answers Eichen House. When she speaks the students who had gathered around to watch, all take a step back. Coach asks why she is so far from where she’s supposed to be. She says she’s trying to help. She further explains that she is hearing screams. Coach asks why they scream and Meredith explains that they scream when someone is about to die. Coach asks how many are screaming and she says “all of them.” Ethan is helping Aiden as they continue to try to find shelter in the woods. Derek arrives, picks up Aiden and tells Ethan to run as more bullets smash into the trees nearby. Brunski and two other Eichen House orderlies arrive at school. Kira begs Coach to stop them from taking Meredith because if he doesn’t stop them then “really, really bad things are going to happen to Lydia, to Scott and Stiles and maybe everyone including you.” Coaches response is “who are you?” Kira explains that she’s new. Coach sees Brunski and is immediately uncomfortable. The orderly calls him by his last name and makes cracks about him being just a teacher. Coach is cowed by the man assuming the posture of one who is bullied. Coach opens the door to his office to hand over Meredith but she is already gone. Allison is dismantling the sight on her large crossbow in the weapons storage area/workshop of the Argent’s apartment building. She tells her father that she is just trying to keep busy. He gives her a bar of silver and tells her it’s time for her to graduate. ::: EDITOR’S NOTE: This references the silver bullet that Argent carries with him. When a hunter finishes his/her training he/she makes a silver bullet of their own. Allison used her father’s bullet to represent him during the surrogate sacrifice in Alpha Pact. Under Oak Creek, Lydia finds every exit blocked by bars. Nogitsune/Stiles tries to further demoralize her by saying Scott and the rest are chasing useless leads or dealing with bigger problems. He wants her to question if they are really looking for her or just sitting around doing pointless things waiting for nightfall. He then explains that his existence is all about hunger. He says the trickster stories are all about food, “the coyote, raven, fox - they’re all hungry.” He says he is the same but he craves something different. He says he eats what Lydia feels and he is “insatiable.” :::EDITOR’S NOTE: Trickster stories featuring Coyote, Raven, and Fox are present, individually or together, in a number of different mythologies worldwide. Coyote is mainly a North American presence but some tribes here also saw Raven as trickster. The bird also plays that role for the native tribes in Siberia. Fox was a common trickster in Europe and Asia as well as some parts of Africa. Meredith has found her way to the Beacon Hills High School Music room and is plucking the strings of the grand piano. She hears whispers as the note dies away. She doesn’t see Brunski enter the room behind her. She tells the invisible chorus that she can hear them but can’t understand them. Brunski interrupts her by triggering his taser and says it’s time to go, but she says she needs just another second because they’re trying to tell her something. Brunski is about to attack when Coach arrives, grabs the taser, and turns it back on the orderly. He says the school has a strict “No Bullying” policy and drives the taser into Brunski’s shoulder. Meredith leaves with Scott, Stiles, and Kira while Coach shocks Brunski again. Once they’re safely in Stiles’ Jeep, both he and Scott turn to Meredith and ask about Lydia’s whereabouts. Her only reply is “who’s Lydia?” Chris Argent and Allison are handling molten silver. Chris explains that Allison can start over if she wants. He admits that he was a bit of a perfectionist. He removes his silver bullet and shows her how he wanted to make sure the seals looked “just right.” He says he made six bullets but used them all. He then points out that Silver should be used at close range because, despite the legends, it’s not as accurate as lead. Allison decides to make an arrowhead instead of a bullet because her weapon is the bow. She then takes a moment to say all the things she didn’t get to say to her mom before she died. That she loves him and is proud of her father and of what they’ve accomplished together. Stiles, Scott and Meredith arrive back at the McCall house to find Scott’s dad waiting with Isaac. They claim they have a free period at school and came to the house to study. Agent McCall asks about Meredith and Stiles claims she is his girlfriend. Meredith quickly says Stiles is “not my type” but says Isaac is her type. Then Isaac, Stiles and Meredith beat a hasty retreat to Scott’s room while he remains below to talk to his father. Meredith realizes that Lydia is "the red haired girl." She says Lydia told her she doesn't want to be found. Agent McCall shows him an indent in the floor and confesses to his son that, during a drunken argument with his mother, he accidentally knocked Scott down the stairs. He lost consciousness for 20 seconds and came to with no memory of the incident. It was the last time his father took a drink and he left the family the next day. Scott seems angrier at his father after learning the truth. He points to all the other places in the living room where he’s been hurt in accidents over the years and says that he healed and doesn’t need his father’s apology. He leaves him with “see you at graduation or whenever you decide to show up again.” :::EDITOR’S NOTE: In case you missed the subtext of that scene, Scott is pointing out all the things his father missed while he was growing up. To Scott, that absence is a much bigger crime than knocking him down the stairs. Derek takes the twins to a coyote den to hide. He wants to know who might be after the twins, Aiden says they pissed off everyone and it was only a matter of time until they caught up with them. Derek leaves to get help. Isaac wants to scare Meredith to get her to help. Stiles says no. Realizing that Meredith may also be a Banshee, Stiles and Isaac try to get her to listen to the voices. Instead she hears a phone ringing. Stiles hands her his phone, she listens for a second then says “coup de foudre.” Scott instantly recognizes the phrase from Noshiko’s story in The Fox and the Wolf and knows where to find Lydia. At the Yukimura’s home, Kira is looking for her mother but her father says he doesn’t know where she is but does know that Noshiko is trying to keep her daughter out of the fight as long as possible. He acknowledges that the life of a Kitsune is going to be very difficult because Kira has a lot to learn in a very short time. She scoffs and says “like board games?” He explains that GO is called Baduk in Korea and that there are different styles of play. He lists them as “aggressive, passive, orthodox.” He says he knows Kira’s are the black pieces on the board because the novice always goes first. He says the white pieces are laid out in the style of her mother, “aggressive.” Kira says Noshiko put the stones down to represent the Nogitsune. Her father seems concerned realizing that the two styles are identical. Allison finishes her arrow but says something is missing. Her phone rings and Scott tells her they know where Lydia is being held. Noshiko and five Oni break through the gates of Oak Creek. Derek and Argent bring the twins to the loft. They are still bleeding black goo from the wolfsbane bullets. Derek shows the former hunter a shotgun shell he found at the scene of the shooting. Chris asks if they belong to the Spanish speaking woman who tortured Derek and then visited Argent in jail. Derek says they don’t look like hers. Chris notices the marks surrounding the metal rim and primer and seems to recognize them. He is incredulous and says “it’s not possible.” Allison calls and explains that they’ve found Lydia. He begs her to wait but she says it’s already night and there’s no time. As Scott, Stiles and Isaac make their way to Oak Creek, only Isaac is willing to state the obvious. He says Stiles looks like he’s dying all pale and thin and getting worse. The speculate that the Nogitsune/Stiles is getting better and wonder if killing it will also kill the real Stiles. Stiles says he doesn’t care, he just doesn’t want anyone else to die because of him. He says he remembers everything the Nogitsune did while it possessed his body. Scott says it’s okay because it wasn’t him but Stiles still remembers is. He makes them promise that they won’t let anyone else get hurt because of him. Lydia is taunting the Nogitsune – saying he looks nervous because he knows they (the Oni) are coming and are going to kill him. He says that’s why he’s keeping her so close. Allison and Kira, - Scott, Isaac, and Stiles arrive at Oak Creek. Scott explains that they’ve been in the same situation before when they saved Malia Tate who was a total stranger. Now they’re here to save Lydia. Isaac tries to break the tension with a joke saying he’s just there because he didn’t feel like doing homework. Kira’s mom, flanked by two Oni, tells her to go home. Kira says when she looked at the game she realized she was actually playing her mother suggesting that the Nogitsune is in some way part of Noshiko. Stiles and Scott run down the concrete corridors beneath the camp. Scott can smell Lydia. Allison draws on one of the Oni and demands that Noshiko call them off. The older woman mocks them saying “you think you can take him alive? You think you can save him?” She says she tried that 70 years ago and that “your friend is gone.” Kira counters that her mother just doesn’t want to admit that if Stiles doesn’t have to die then maybe Rhys didn’t have to die in 1943. Noshiko says she is no longer the fox. She says Kira is the fox but that the Nogitsune is still “my demon to bury.” The Oni disappear. Nogitsune/Stiles takes Lydia through the bars into a massive concrete cylinder. Lydia again taunts him saying that the Oni are going to kill him. He says “good.” He then takes out Noshiko’s dagger (tail) and says that he brought Lydia with him so that he would know when the Oni were close enough to kill him. Five Oni appear in the cylinder. Stiles breaks the dagger. Above ground Noshiko looks startled. She opens her hand to find a firefly there. It quickly disappears in a puff of black smoke. Stiles appears with the Oni. He says the firefly signifies a change in ownership and that the Oni belong to him. Kira fights the Oni with her katana, Isaac with his claws, and Allison fires arrow after arrow. Stiles and Scott reach Lydia. She keeps repeating no, no, no! She is amazed and asks if they got her message telling them not to come. She’s frantic to know who else is with them. Isaac calls to Noshiko asking how to stop the Oni. She says they cannot be stopped. When Isaac turns back one of the demons slices across his chest. Scott, Lydia, and Stiles race to the surface but Stiles is weakened and falls behind. Lydia remains at his side as Scott continues running. Two Oni are slicing at Isaac. Allison draws her bow and, just before what would have been the death blow for Isaac, fires at the Oni. The arrow sticks in the demon’s chest and the firefly light begins to shine around it. The ground begins to shake as Oni disappears in a mass of black smoke. Allison smiles but as she turns another Oni runs her through with its sword. Lydia feels the blow and screams in the tunnels under the base. Scott rushes out and catches Allison as she falls. The Oni disappear. Kira rushes to her mother’s side. Alison is concerned about Lydia. Scott says he found her and she’s okay. He grabs her hand but cannot take her pain. Allison says that’s because it doesn’t hurt. Allison says it’s perfect because she is in the arms of her first love, the first person she ever loved, the person she’ll always love. She says “I love you.” Just before she dies, she frantically repeats “you have to tell my dad!” over and over. Nogitsune/Stiles and the Oni leave. Scott kisses her forehead. Stiles is unconscious and Lydia is crying. Isaac is rocking back and forth on the ground as Chris Argent arrives at the gates to Oak Creek. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Deaton with his hand down Isaac's throat.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Deaton and Isaac in the shower.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable After the flies are gone.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Stiles, Scott and Melissa.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable The Oni Check Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Nogitsune in the tunnel beneath Oak Creek.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Lydia in the tunnels beneath Oak Creek.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Sheriff and Stiles Reunite.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Ethan hit with wolfsbane bullet.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Aiden Shot.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Allison and Isaac.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Meredith shows up at school.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Brunski bullies Coach Finstock.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Allison and Chris say goodbye.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Nogitsune menaces Lydia.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Meredith listens to the voices.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Coach Finstock Takes out Brunski.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Stiles and Isaac question Meredith.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Agent McCall tells Scott his secret.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Derek, Ethan and Aiden in Den.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Kira and Her Father.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Noshiko and the Oni Oak Creek.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Oak Creek today.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Scott, Allison, Stiles, Kira Isaac Oak Creek.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Noshiko and Oni.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Nogitsune trap.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable oni surround Nogitsune.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Nogitsune Steals the Oni.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Allison Kills and Oni.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Allison stabbed.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Lydia senses Allison's end.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Allison run through.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Scott and Allison last words.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Chris Argent after Allison.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Kira and Her mom.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Isaac in shock.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23 Insatiable Scott and Allison end.png Video Insatiable Extended Category:Episodes Category:Season 3